Past, Present and Future
by captainsharon
Summary: Set after 3x13./ What happens when Lieutenant Andy Flynn falls in love with his boss - Captain Sharon Raydor? Whether he can ask anything more than friendship from her? And if she feels the same way about him? What happens when the past, present and future are put into one?


**Chapter 1**

Sharon Raydor - the woman for which every man had dreamed of and Andy Flynn - the man whom all women would like to have. They had the same career, but they were different poles. Captain Sharon Raydor has always been excellent cop who always focuses on her work and wants to succeed in her life somehow. Her life wasn't easy after all. Her husband Jack Raydor - an attorney who had moved to Las Vegas and had left Sharon alone with their children Emily and Ricky. They were separated more than 20 years and they hardly saw each other. Their children were already grown up and now she lived alone with a teenager named Rusty Beck, whom she had adopted as her son. She was so estranged from her husband that she no longer believed in love and the fact that a man deserves her sincere love. Even now she still believed that all men are equal and especially her subordinate - Lieutenant Flynn, who was stubborn and with whom she has always had problems.

For Lieutenant Andy Flynn, however, life was also not so easy. He also was excellent cop who was doing his work perfectly and was successful in his career, but his personal life was like a horror movie. He was also separated with his wife Jennifer, who currently lives in New York with their son Drew Flynn. Their daughter Nicole was abroad and she rarely saw her father and even refused to visit him. In fact, Andy knew that he is guilty of all. He had no chance to be with his children when they need him. Furthermore, he was a long-time AA member. After so many years, for the first time, he felt lonely without care and love. His life was full hell because to him there was no a woman who loves him and he genuinely needed someone who would take care of him and love him as he would have loved. He rarely saw Nicole and Drew and that feeling really was a stone stuck on him, it made him remember the mistakes of the past. Although it was a little late or maybe too late, he wanted to correct the mistakes of the past and be a new person.

Sharon and Andy - they both were really successful in their careers and they were completely different poles, but they had one thing in common though - namely, their destiny. Both had made mistakes in the past and now wanted to fix them. They were ready for great sacrifices in order to find true happiness and be new and changed people without making the same mistakes. Their relationship was rocky at the beginning and they had a dispute almost every day, every hour, every minute ... For several months, however, Andy's attitude towards Sharon had changed radically. He started to respect her decisions and supports her in everything - what he never before would have done. Sharon was very surprised by his changed attitude towards her. She thought that Lieutenant Flynn must be crazy to behave so well with her and respect her so much.

Lieutenant Provenza - Andy's friend and colleague, was first of all that was felt these strange changes and was quite surprised and angry at the same time. He could find no logic about how Flynn could change his attitude towards his boss so dramatically. It was simply impossible. One night, when Rusty had decided to be with friends outside, Andy had invited Sharon to the movies. He thought that in this way, he'll have a chance to make a big step and he offered his friendship. Sharon had hesitations about whether she should accept his invitation, but eventually she decided it was a good idea and she really needs a good company. That evening, the team had resolved another rough murder case. Sharon took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She suddenly noticed Flynn, who stood beside her door.

"Andy? How long are you going to stand there?" she asked jokingly. Andy smiled softly and closed the door tightly. He approached her and seeing her beauty, he was simply speechless. He could understand why his daughter Nicole thinks that something happened between him and Sharon. But if she felt the same way? This question is not coming out of his mind.

"Uh ... I just wanted to ask if you're ready? Look, I know you're tired after such a busy day and if you want we can postpone the cinema and ... '"

"No, Andy, nothing like that." she interrupted sharply, "Let's go. I need a good friend like you a little away from murder cases." She grabbed her jacket and they walked toward the elevators. Andy, all the time was looking at her and he just couldn't take his eyes off of this beautiful woman beside him. She paused for a moment.

"Sharon, what's the problem?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and took her phone.

"Nothing, I just want to call Rusty to see if everything is okay." she explained hastily. Andy squeezed her shoulder, saying, "Shar, he is an adult not a little kid and he knows what he's doing. Besides, he is now with his friends outside. Let's not fail his night, and ours." Sharon agrees slightly dissatisfied. A few minutes later they arrived at the parking lot. Andy opened the car's door for Sharon, kindly. Sharon gave him a slight smile. They went to where Andy believed it would be for him and Sharon. He drove slowly and carefully and occasionally, he looked to Sharon that was tired from the long busy working day. He stopped the car, which surprised Sharon even more.

"What happens Andy?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed and handed her a bottle of water.

"I think that you have need of water, you're tired and I can feel it." He answered quietly, looking into her bright green eyes smiling. Sharon nodded with a smile and took the bottle from his hand. She was fully convinced that she couldn't have a better friend than Andy Flynn - her old enemy. Well, it was just left in the past. Now for both, only important thing was their present and future. Their friendship began quite different. Sharon - the woman who didn't believe in men after her failed marriage with her husband Jack Raydor, had begun to have full faith in her biggest enemy - Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Both were confident and knew that it was quite strange. The whole team was impressed that they both have good relations, because the team could work much better without any problems and disputes. After half an hour, they arrived at the cinema. Sharon didn't know what movie they will watch as Andy wanted it to be a surprise. He handed her his hand. Sharon looked at him confused and with a slight smile.

"And?" she pressed sarcastically. Andy sighed slightly.

"I want you to take my hand when we walk in. We're friends, right?" he said, unsure of his words, because he wasn't sure if it's very appropriate for friends to be hand in hand. Sharon laughed and took his hand.

"Well, happy now?"

"Absolutely." They laughed loudly and went inside, ready to watch a romantic movie. Andy was sure he can offer her something more than just friendship tonight during the movie, maybe, but he still had no courage and he felt fear that she'll break even her friendship with him. He was confused. Throughout the movie, Andy tried at least to take her hand to be able to make she to pay attention to him, but he couldn't. He cursed his chance again. Sharon had liked the movie and she was understood that Flynn has great taste. Once the movie was over, Andy offered to Sharon to take her home, since in any case he couldn't leave her alone at midnight. Of course, Sharon couldn't refuse such a good offer. Finally, they arrived at her home. She invited him inside her apartment for coffee. Andy accepted her invitation and went inside, at the same place where he was about a month ago when Nicole had come. He once again could see how cozy is her apartment. After a few minutes, she sat beside him and handed him his cup. Andy kindly took the cup with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to intrude like an idiot." he said apologetically. Sharon shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop talking nonsense. I wanted to thank you for the wonderful evening. And if I have to admit you do have good taste and the movie was great. I'd like to go another route back together." she admitted. Andy sighed with relief at hearing her words. At least she wanted to continue their friendship, but if it was just friendship? He put his glass on the table and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, we're friends, right?" he asked suddenly, leaving Sharon in surprise in this matter.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked, more confused than ever. Andy shrugged, saying, "Uh ... I don't know, just after all the problems and disputes between us, I thought that between us ... Well, what is between us is friendship or ..." No, he couldn't to find the right words to express himself.

"Andy, do you intend to tell me what happens?" she asked impatiently. At that moment, the door opened and Rusty arrived home. He joined them in the living room and he couldn't say that he was surprised to see Lieutenant Flynn here. He could feel that between them there is something more than friendship. But they both didn't want to admit.

"How are you, Andy?" he greeted with a smile. Andy smiled softly.

"Very well, I hope that you're well too."

"Well, well enough." he said, and turning his attention to his mother, he said, "Mom, I feel tired and will go to my room. Good night." Sharon nodded with a smile and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Andy smiled dreamily delightful and seeing how good mother Sharon is for her children. He'd also like to have a chance to be with his children in their childhood - but unfortunately, he'd missed this chance. He sighed and stood up. Sharon stood before him, watching him carefully.

"Andy, are you sure you're okay? You look pale." she noted with concern. Andy nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine, Sharon. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." He gently kissed her cheek, feeling her pleasant aroma. Sharon closed the door tightly behind him and leaned against the wall thoughtfully. He behaved very strangely that night, but she could feel the void inside her after he'd left. As if he'd taken part of her with him. She took a deep breath and went to her bedroom for a good sleep - somewhat. The next morning, Sharon quickly prepare breakfast for Rusty as she had to go to work. Rusty sat down sleepily and looked at his mother, grinning. She kissed him gently on the forehead and sat across from him with a cup of raspberry tea in hand.

"How was last night with Lieutenant Flynn?" he asked curiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. In fact, we went to the movies and have a good time." she admitted, sipping her tea.

"And you still deny that you love Andy Flynn and that he loves you?" he asked quite seriously. Sharon almost choked and looked at him confused.

"My God, Rusty! We are just friends." she said, annoyed. Rusty laughed and leaned back.

"Mom, they all understand this and only you two don't want. But why? Why do you have to deny the truth?" Sharon took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She didn't want to hear any more nonsense from him. She kissed her son's forehead and left quickly. Rusty laughed and shook his head. Maybe it was love, who knows ... Andy sat at his desk, yawning constantly. Provenza was watching him carefully. He left his cup of coffee on his desk.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? It seems that you haven't slept all night. Or maybe the captain didn't allow you after the romantic movie?" he asked ironically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Provenza, please, stop talking nonsense." he said angrily. Provenza laughed and turned his attention to the rest of the team. After a few minutes, Sharon arrived and immediately went into her office, because today the whole team had a lot of work. But Andy couldn't concentrate and he thought how he could tell her that he just doesn't want friendship from her. He wanted much more, as he felt his love for her. That afternoon, Sharon had a conversation with Andrea Hobbs in the office. When Andrea left the office, Andy grabbed a folder and go to the office to talk with Sharon. She looked at him with a smile and took the folder from his hand. He cleared his throat.

"Sharon, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Andy. What's the problem?" she pressed, knowing that he'll probably continue last night's conversation. Andy took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to speak and admit his feelings.

"Sharon, what I want to say is connected with last night. When I asked you whether we're friends and you told me that we are ..."

"Yes, Andy, we are. We are very good friends. But what do you want to tell me that?" she interrupted. Andy sighed.

"Sharon, I can't be your friend. Because what I feel about you is not just friendship. Look, maybe it's strange, but ... I don't want your friendship. I want something more and it's ... Your love. "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
